After Tonight
by turquoise-kitsune
Summary: When Naruto returns home with a suprise, guess what he finds? Why he finds his boyfriend cheating on him! Main: KakaNaru, with temporary SasuNaru, other pairings and warnings inside. LEMON SOON thanks to sky-eyed kitsune and Imperial Mint my beta's!
1. Chapter 1

**After Tonight**

**By Turquoise-Kitsune and her alter-ego, Raven **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…

For god hates me, and Maasashi Kishimoto won't consider letting me own Naruto….

**Beta-ed by the lovely sky-eyed Kitsune. **

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), Sasuke cheating on Naruto, bad Language, lemon (thank sky-eyed Kitsune who convinced me it was needed.)

Pairings: SasuNaru (only temporary), KakaNaru (woot!), SasuSaku (gag), InoSasu (gag),

Implied: KibaHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, IruGen,

Things we should celebrate: Sakura Bashing! Sasuke dumping! Naruto finding love, and a hot Kakashi.

Ages:

Kakashi: 21

Rookie nine (Sasuke, Sakura, etc): 18

Naruto: 17

Team Gai: 19

Author notes: **(A/N Lalalalalalala)**

Kyuubi talking: **"lalalalala"**

Kyuubi thinking: _**lalalalalala **_

Talking: "Lalalalala"

Thinking: _Lalalalalalala_

A blonde head bobbed by the toilet bowl, retching hard. Naruto finally sat up, wiping some saliva from his chin. A raven haired man walked in.

"Naruto!" he said angrily, "you will see Tsunade TODAY! The vomiting is getting really bad and I am sick of it!"

"Screw you teme, I don't want too!" Naruto yelled back,

"You have a mission today and if you aren't healthy you will become a liability to your team," Sasuke said, his eyebrow taking flight.

"Hamdaksdasdsdf" Naruto muttered inaudibly

"Then out with you!"

Naruto soon found himself out on the front porch of the Uchiha mansion. Cursing under his breath he slowly made his way to the Hokage's office. He carefully avoided any of Sasuke's fans. Naruto sighed to himself. Things were not going well. True most of his friends had accepted his gender preference, but his precious people weren't as close as before. People like Kiba and Hinata had all gotten married, all straight couples, except for Iruka and Genma. Now sakura and Ino were the only singles left among the rookie 9. Naruto sighed again. Sakura, Ino and the rest of Sasuke fangirls had made his life hell, from the moment Sasuke and him had come out. Now everyone hated him or just plain ignored him. Not that he held it against anyone. It wasn't Iruka's fault that he was piled under a landslide of exams. Or Kiba's fault that being married to Hinata, he and Neji were always fighting.

_I just wish someone would pay me some attention._

Naruto felt his mind begin to drift towards a certain raven. Yes he loved Sasuke. But he wasn't sure if it worked vice versa. Recently Sasuke had been distant, refusing to be intimate, and when he was, all it would be was a quick fuck and then sleep.

_I wonder if he doesn't love me anymore._

Naruto shook his head violently.

_No! No I can't think like that! Of course Sasuke loves me!_

_**Really? He doesn't act like it. At all.**_

A sly voices' words echoed through Naruto's head.

_**I am right aren't I? Have you noticed how people, who would normally harass you if you went near them. Completely ignore you if you're with Sasuke. **_

Naruto was silent.

_**Have you noticed how you are the only one in the relationship that is hurt? Sasuke can walk down the street and nothing happens to him.**_

_But-but that's 'cause he's an Uchiha._

_**Yeah and you're the son of Yondaime, and they all know it. Surely a Hokage's son should be more important?**_

Naruto felt a doubt creep out and envelop his heart.

__

_**Yes. Have you noticed the knowing smug looks the pink whore give you when you walk past.**_

_Please Kyuubi. Please stop telling me these things._

_**Alright though keep them in mind. That Uchiha filth is up to something. **_

Naruto found himself nodding slowly.

"Naruto-kun? Are you here to see Tsunade-sama?"

"Eh? Shizune-san? Hai."

He tapped at the door, before letting himself in.

"Eh Baa-chan? Teme says I have to see you because I am sick."

Tsunade turned around and began twitching violently.

_Shit already? I wonder how he'll take the news?_

"Naruto I don't need to check you…."

"Why not?"

"Because I know what's wrong with you…"

"Really? Sugoi baa-chan you are getting better at the med-"

"Naruto you're pregnant."

-x-x-x-x-KakaNaru-x-x-x-x-

Naruto picked his way home walking more carefully than he would normally bother walking.

_Pregnant huh? So we'll have kids! I wonder a girl or a boy? What will it look like? Like me or teme? Ah Sasuke will be happy. He was worrying about how to restart his clan._

Naruto stopped at the front door of the mansion. He made his way upstairs slowly.

_Jeez that teme will probably still be asleep._

He padded down the hallway and gently pushed open Sasuke's door.

Naruto felt his heart crack in two and wither away.

There in the room lay Sasuke in all his naked glory pounding into S_akura._

Above the pair _Ino_ sat. Kissing her way down Sasuke's back, with her fingers shoved up Sasuke's ass.

The poor blonde ran his eyes over the flushed figures.

_Why?_

Naruto felt the withered remains of his heart catch fire and smoulder away into ashes

_Why teme? Why them?_

_Why the fucking people who have been fucking torturing me? _

_Why those whores? _

_Am I not good enough?_

The ashen remnants of his heart began to drown in his deep sorrow.

The door closed again.

-x-x-x-x-KakaNaru-x-x-x-x-

When Sasuke woke up the first thing that crossed his mind was Naruto.

_Fuck has Naruto seen us?!_

Then seeing it was 5:30 and Naruto's squad was supposed to leave at 3:00, he relaxed back into bed. Then he noticed Ino and Sakura sleeping beside him.

_Hn._

He eased up slowly and went downstairs for a coffee, still naked. A few minutes later Sasuke was sitting on a beanie couch, sipping black coffee.

_I am pleased, my old fucked up nii-san is dead, I am going to restart my clan. And I get the boy and the girls. I am lucky Naruto's such an idiot, otherwise he would have picked up on the facts that Ino and Sakura's clothing is always here. Well I am not complaining. The two whores are the best women for fucking, though Naruto is the best man. I aM aN aWeSoMe SeMe!_

Sasuke smirked

"Sasu-kun?" a pink haired chick came down, naked as the day she was born. She walked over to were Sasuke sat and slipped an arm around his waist whispering in his ear,

"What's up Sasu-kun? You seem pleased for some reason," she licked up the shell of his left ear,

"Maybe we should celebrate……?" she stretched pushing her breasts into Sasuke's back.

"hn," taking that as a yes, the pinkie reached around Sasuke pushing away his coffee, and putting her hands down in between his legs.

Sasuke smirked

_Now there's one reason why I love Sakura, Naruto and Ino have limits, but this whore is up for it anytime, I could call her at frickin' 3 in the morning and she would come over instantly ready to pleasure me. She really is an excellent whore. _

**(A/N ew! Ew! Ew! I burnt my eyes and hand writing that, I apologise for all the innocent people's eyes that were also burnt in that, and to avoid further physical and mental and emotional harm I have skipped over all further SakuSasu scenes.)**

-x-x-x-x-KakaNaru-x-x-x-x-

A silver haired Nin grinned at the thought of finally getting home. He had been away on a 6 month mission and Kakashi had been dying to return to Konoha. He felt a light blush spread over his face as his thoughts turned to a certain blonde shinobi. Truthfully he had been head over heels for the young man for a while now. But the oblivious blonde was too worked up over rescuing the Uchiha brat. Kakashi frowned disdainfully.

_Why that brat? Why can't Naruto love someone older, perhaps someone who wouldn't like Naruto back? Maybe even me…?_

He felt an unusually sorrow building up in his chest. He had seen them kissing that day. When he was supposed to leave. Naruto had hauled back the brat and the first thing the asshole did the moment he was unconscious was to kiss_ his_ blonde. But what hurt him the most was seeing Naruto kiss back. Honestly Kakashi never expected to ever be with Naruto. There wasn't- it just couldn't happen. But he had never thought about the blonde, he had never expected the Naruto to find someone. Especially Uchiha. Kakashi frowned again as he felt tears prickle at his eyes. They were probably together now anyway. Kakashi grimaced.

_I doubt even a stoic bastard like myself can cope with seeing my Naru-chan with __**him**__._

The silver haired Nin began to slow down, not as enthusiastic as before.

Suddenly a soft whimpering came from the left of him. Kakashi paused, and checked the air for a chakra signature.

_NARUTO!_

He crouched on a nearby branch through the foliage. Below Naruto knelt, one arm clutching his stomach, the other positioning a kunai in from of him.

……_.?!_

Kyuubi sensing Kakashi's chakra and his feelings towards the blonde stopped Naruto.

_**Kit! **_Kyuubi shrieked out loud, though the blonde so wrapped up in his own emotions at the moment did not notice, so he answered out loud, letting Kakashi hear the conversation.

"Y-yes?"

"**Kit are you sure?!"**

Naruto laughed bitterly.

"About what?! Suicide? I was sure from the moment Sasuke left all those years ago!"

"…………**.."**

"When that bastard put that chidori through my chest, he didn't see the one he slammed through my heart!" crystal tears poured from azure eyes, as Naruto sobbed his heart out.

"When he came back, I thought it was real, I loved him! But what was I to him? A fuck buddy! That's it! He didn't care! No one does! I am a monster! Now answer me Kyuubi! Who should a disgusting unloved monster live?"

"**Because you are not unloved." **

Naruto looked up at that sentence, as he felt warm arms wrap around his back, pulling his arms down, forcing him to drop the kunai.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked quietly, tears still staining his perfect golden face.

"Never….." the lips near his neck whispered, "Never again Naruto, never will you try that!"

"And why not Kakashi? No one loves me!"

_**Kami-sama are you really that stupid Naruto? Can't you see that-?**_

"Naruto someone does love you. But the person isn't ready to tell you, nor do they think you are ready to know."

_**Don't worry Hatake said enough on my behalf.**_

"Really Kakashi?" Naruto felt hope build up in his shattered heart, though he wish it hadn't.

_What if Kakashi is just lying? I shouldn't be pleased! Everything everyone else has said to me so far has been lies, lies they cruelly told me for their own amusement._

_**Believe me kit; the man hugging you right now is not lying.**_

_How do you know?_

_**When has Kakashi ever lied to you?**_

_Uummmm… well there was-_

_**Never mind, **_Kyuubi mentally slapped itself, _**just trust me!**_

_Trust a ten thousand year old demon? Why not?_

_**I always get the idiots…..**_

Naruto let out a soft watery smile, as Kakashi answered,

"Yes Naruto they do, they love you much more than you will ever know…"

Naruto relaxed into Kakashi's hold, and snuggled into the warmth, twisting a bit and then placing his face in the crook of Kakashi's neck. And they stayed like that.

The blonde had dozed off in the silver haired ninja's arms a long time ago, but Kakashi was wide awake.

_I wish I could tell him…… before he finds someone else._

"Naruto….." Kakashi whispered softly to the sleeping blonde, "I- I love…… Naruto I love you,"

Kakashi swore as long golden lashed eye flicked open suddenly.

_Shit did he hear me? But more importantly what will he think? Will he reject me?_

Kakashi visibly flinched at that thought.

"**Ha Ha do you love my kit Hatake?"**

"Eh? Kyuubi?" Kakashi looked down into the eye that had opened and found that it wasn't it's usual serene blue rather it was a deep crimson.

"**No shit Sherlock, but listen my kit has had some well….. **_**problems **_**recently….." **

Kakashi twitched, "What type of problems?" he demanded, and the fox demon only too happily explained what had happened that morning.

"THAT BASTARD! HE REALLY DID THAT TO NARU-CHAN?!"

"**Naru-chan?" **Kyuubi teased, Kakashi blushed though no one could see it.

"**You will make a fine mate Hata- Kakashi-kun," **

When Naruto woke up, he discovered to his embarrassment that he was still curled up in Kakashi's arms. He thought about moving away but decided against it. Instead he snuggled further into Kakashi's warmth. Kakashi let out a laugh.

"Having fun Naruto?" the blonde blushed and sat up, but stayed in Kakashi's embrace.

"Ano…… Kakashi?" Naruto whispered.

"Nani Naruto?"

"Ne…..thanks…for you know…." Naruto blushed.

Kakashi smiled down warmly at his former student, "you are welcome,"

Naruto gazed up and into Kakashi's exposed grey-green eye. Kakashi stared back into the azure orbs, captivated. Kakashi felt the urge to reach down and kiss Naruto senseless, but refrained himself. Instead he stayed still, silently gazing at the one he loved.

Soft raindrops began to fall, as the blue sky began to fill with grey clouds. The rain drenched them, though they continued to be unaware of what was happening in the real world.

_**Kit? Naruto? Naruto…..GAKI!**_ _**OI GAKI YOU'RE STARING! **_

Naruto suddenly blushed and looked away. Kakashi guessed Kyuubi had said something to him. Naruto avoided looking back up, though he felt Kakashi's eyes boring into him. A red blush spread across his face. Kakashi chuckled inwardly at how cute he looked. Then suddenly unable to contain the urge, Kakashi bent down and gently kissed Naruto's soft blonde spikes. Naruto turned even redder, (if that was possible). Kakashi slowly slipped away from Naruto, before being down and holding out a hand.

"Oi Naruto, come on. We'll stay at a hotel, we are getting soaked out here," Naruto looked up the blush fading away. He took Kakashi's hand, and found himself on his feet. The odd pair turned and began to walk away from the forest. Leaving behind a forgotten kunai, one that would have been swathed in the crimson blood of the Kyuubi vessel, had Kakashi been a few more minutes late. For once in his life Hatake Kakashi had been in time for something.

**A/N Notes**

**Everyone at this point is either married, or in a relationship apart from the Kakashi, Shizune, Tsunade and Sai who works as a whore.**

**As you might have noticed Sasuke likes it both ways so he never actually screws Ino, he lets her finger fuck him.**

**Because I don't hate Ino all that much, there will be implied Ino x Chouji later on**.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By Turquoise-Kitsune and her alter-ego, Raven **

**Beta-ed by the lovely sky-eyed Kitsune. **

OMG I checked my emails the day after I posted that last chapter and I have 25 emails! Thankies soooooo much for the positive support guys!!

I love you all!

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, there would be no such thing as Sakura.

**Warning:** Sasuke-slapping, and **LEMON,** (clearly marked). You have been warned, and I will use any flames to toast marshmallows with and then proceed to throw them at flamers and non-reviewers, (I work hard Damnit, the least you could do is tell me that I write not bad!)

NOTE: there has been a slight change in couples it goes now as following:

HinaKiba, TenLee, TemaShika, and GenIru.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM!**

When Ino finally got up she realized she was still in bed. She slowly struggled up, her nose scrunched up, due to the vile odour. The bed stank of sex. Ino hated the smell and hated herself more for what she was doing with Sakura and Sasuke.

_I love Sasuke don't I? _

Ino shook her head

_Don't I?_

"Of course not…… I don't even know why I do this?!" she mumbled sadly.

The sad blonde made her way slowly down stairs. Once again the stench she had left upstairs attacked her. She peered towards the beanie couch on her left.

…_.oh….._

She sighed,

_Do they have to have it everywhere?!_

She turned to make her way back upstairs, deciding to have a shower when she noticed a scroll lying randomly on the table.

_Lying there carelessly…..but Sasuke is a neat freak…..why would he leave something out like that?_

She held it carefully, untying the black ribbon. Ino's cobalt eyes ran over the kanji inked onto the page before letting out a shriek. Sakura sprang up and ran over to her friend to see what was happening, closely followed by Sasuke.

"Jesus woman! What the fuck?!" Sasuke demanded

Ino rounded on him, fire blazing in her eyes. True she had known that Naruto and Sasuke slept together, but when Sasuke had started sleeping with them he had clearly said there was nothing between him and Naruto. He had never told Ino that they were lovers!

_That bastard! If I had known I wouldn't have done this!_

Ino fell to her knees, dropping the scroll. Sakura bent over to pick it up, and then unrolling it she read aloud:

_To Uchiha Sasuke_

_Well teme by the time you are reading this I should be gone. Far, far away in some distant village, not that you'd care. So I will tell you here, so you can explain to everyone else why I have left. _

_I loved you Sasuke. I loved you so much that I would have died without you. But look at me now perfectly alive, __**without you**__. I left because I can't continue to deal with you every day, so if anyone asks why the demon child left, you'll know who's to blame. Though they would probably raise your name in lights for making me leave. To be honest I really didn't want to tell you this, but I have something precious that you wouldn't want or acknowledge anyway. Oh well, enjoy your life with the whores. They can give you children, I'm sure you'd acknowledge that. _

_Uzumaki Naruto._

The entire scroll was blotched where the ink had been wetted and it had run. Ino guessed that Naruto had been crying. She turned to face Sakura and Sasuke who had remained silent.

"Well?" the blonde demanded, tears beginning to spill over from her self disgust. Sasuke looked up.

"Hn."

There was a loud smack, as an angry red patch appeared on the Uchiha's pale skin.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ino screeched loudly. Before turning on her heel and sprinting upstairs. Sasuke stood there blankly hand held to his cheek against the bruise. Sakura also stood there mildly amused. Mentally she was dancing around over her victory.

_Ino lost! Ino lost! I won! I won Sasuke! I won! I won! I WON!_

A moment later the blonde stomped down and with a disgusted final look she slammed the door shut, silently vowing never to spare a glance for her FORMER best friend.

-x-x-x-x-KakaNaru-x-x-x-x-

Naruto stared up into the two luminous red eyes.

_**Well kit?**_

_I don't know Kyuubi._

_**You came here to talk did you not?**_

_Yes…..It's Kakashi-_

_**You wish to know why he is kind to you.**_

_Ummmm yeah_

_**Why do you think? **_Kyuubi asked, testing the blonde's denseness.

_I don't know……why else would I ask you?_

_**BAKAYAROU! He loves you idiot!**_

_Nani? Why?_

_**How the fuck should I know?**_

_It wouldn't matter…._

"Naruto?! _Naruto!_" Kakashi called loudly.

"Eh?" Naruto snapped up.

"You just spaced out on me……"

"Oh," Naruto stared up at Kakashi with big sapphire eyes.

_Damn, if he doesn't stop looking at me like that, he is going to regret it,_ Kakashi thought.

"Naruto are you okay?" the blonde nodded softly and turned away. Kakashi looked down at Naruto again before feeling his discomfort and getting up. Naruto continued to stare down, until he heard a door click shut. He curled up on the bed, taking his first proper look at the room. Kakashi had a rented a reasonably sized room. There was a kitchen/ lounge with one large bedroom and two queen singles. The bathroom was well-sized too, with a separate toilet, bath, and shower.

__

_**Kit? He really does love you…..**_

A loud gasping sob escaped Naruto's throat,

"Yeah well why would it matter anyway?" the poor blonde cried.

_**But he loves you, and you have liked him too, haven't you?**_

"Yeah I have, but why would he want me, I am dirty and disgusting!"

_**What?! **_

"Why would anyone want me?! Someone as perfect as Kakashi deserves-"

"What do I deserve Naruto?" a kind voice asked. Naruto looked up to see said ninja. Kakashi sighed and went to hug Naruto, pulling the boy into his lap he whispered into his ear,

"I guess you know now, ne?"

Naruto nodded, before his entire body was racked with dry sobs.

"Ne, ne, Naruto, what's wrong…?"

Naruto whispered hoarsely, "If you knew what happened…"

"I know, you are pregnant," Kakashi said as he stroked the blonde's soft spikes.

"…..and…?"

"I still love you."

"Oh…"

Kakashi suddenly grabbed Naruto's chin and tilted it up. He looked at Naruto meaningfully, checking if it would be alright. Naruto nodded, and reached up to pull his hitai-ate over his eyes. Kakashi chuckled.

"It's okay Naruto, I trust you koi," Naruto blushed cutely at the koi bit.

_Kakashi must really love me……..even my boyfrie- Uchiha didn't call me that._

_**Well at least he's figured it out now...**_ Kyuubi muttered to itself.

Kakashi's gentle hands slid off the hitai-ate, throwing it to the other side of the room. Naruto lifted a trembling hand to his former sensei's face. Gripping the side of the mask, he pulled it down, exposing the well-hidden face of the copy nin. The blonde gasped as his gaze fell upon the elegant, finely chiseled face of Kakashi, finally understanding why the masked man was such a heart throb.

_Kakashi is beautiful…_

__

_**Well I'll be damned. And I thought I'd have to worry about something ridiculous hidden under that mask, like say buck teeth, or a disgustingly mutilated face. **_

Kakashi laughed softly at Naruto's awe.

"See something you like Naru-chan?" he teased. Naruto looked up into the mismatched eyes, suddenly grabbing Kakashi's face. Naruto meshed his lips into the surprised man's.

**LEMON STARTS**

Kakashi was surprised to say the least, Naruto's boldness catching him off guard. The kiss was soft and pleading, the blond's lips rubbing against his own in gentle but delectable friction.

Tan hands reached up and gently wove themselves into the soft, silvery tresses of hair that spiked from Kakashi's neck. Naruto let his fingers entwine themselves around the locks like precious ivy, drinking in the sensation of letting the mane fall and caress the sides of his fingers.

Kakashi closed his eyes under the waves of euphoria that rocked his insides. Naruto's touch was thrilling, addictive in a way, and he found that with every passing second he wanted more.

He licked the crease of Naruto's soft lips, requesting entrance. Naruto's hands in his hair froze in surprise, and Kakashi reached up and lead the hands to twine around his neck, pulling Naruto into his lap and guiding his legs to wrap around his lower torso. He pressed his palm against the small of Naruto's back, pushing him closer as the blond granted him entrance to the moist cavern of his mouth.

He investigated Naruto's taste thoroughly, diving his tongue in and out of the blond's mouth in a grand exploration. Naruto moaned softly, sending the noise over his tongue in a low hum and spurring Kakashi make the kiss deeper.

He twined his tongue with Naruto's, and they swam and danced against each other. The fight for dominance was unnecessary, as Naruto had fully surrendered control to Kakashi.

Kakashi parted to give Naruto some air, a glistening strand of saliva catching between their lips before breaking quickly. He let his hand on Naruto's lower back slide under the blond's shirt and lift it slowly as he planted butterfly kisses over Naruto's golden neck.

Naruto arched his back into Kakashi's touch and let the man's name breathily escape his lips. Kakashi felt his sanity melt into a puddle beneath him as he heard Naruto's say his name so fleetingly, so lusciously, that he swore he was just dreaming all over again. But the feel of Naruto's soft skin beneath his fingertips and the brush of the blond's light touches against the back of his neck told him otherwise.

Kakashi flung off the shirt, and it landed haphazardly somewhere on the floor. He pushed Naruto down on the bed and ran his eyes over his prize. Naruto was only half undressed and he already looked like the most goddammed beautiful thing on the face of the earth.

Naruto blushed and turned his head away, when it was lead back to meet Kakashi's lips once more.

Kakashi felt his blood rush even more to his lower regions, and apparently Naruto shared the same sentiment as his pressed Kakashi forward more, begging for more contact as the kiss became deeper and faster. Gasps of breath escaped in between them as they moved their heads for better angles, hands exploring and caressing, tender and excited all at once.

In a flash Naruto broke away from the fervent kiss and whipped Kakashi's shirt off, cursing when he saw the buttoned black shirt underneath. He pulled Kakashi's head down swiftly, their lips crashing together as his fingers tried their best to undo the buttons that shielded the skin they so badly wanted to touch. They stumbled over one another in their anticipation, the mission so far unsuccessful. A set of pale hands wrapped over the eager tan ones, and Kakashi took his lips back from the blond.

"Take your time," he said, grazing the side of Naruto's scarred cheek with his lips. "You have all the time I could possibly offer."

Naruto felt his blue eyes soften. With Sasuke it was do it quick or not at all. It wasn't romantic anymore, just a quick fling.

Naruto pulled down Kakashi and hugged him so tightly, as if he would fall off the edge of the earth if he didn't anchor himself to the older nin. He smiled genuinely as he released his lover, kissing him softly as his still eager but much more calm hands worked their way carefully down the row of buttons, each one unlocking effortlessly.

Kakashi aided Naruto's quest and threw his shirt to the ground where it landed somewhere beside the blonde's.

Naruto let his hands travel up the expanse of milky skin he had revealed, letting his fingers pause to caress scars from missions and battles that did nothing to stain the beauty his eyes meandered over.

The look of pure pleasure in Naruto's eyes as his golden hands roved over his chest was enough to make Kakashi loose his restraint, and he let his head dip down to tackle the blonde's right nipple.

"A-ah!" Naruto gasped in surprise, further spurring mouth rolling the pink muscle on his chest.

Kakashi left the pink nub for its neighbour a moment later, lathering it and tugging a little now and then. Naruto meanwhile began to pant slightly from gasping in surprise and pleasure.

While Kakashi's mouth worked magic, his hands travelled downward, dipping under the waistband of Naruto's pants and sliding them off smooth tan hips effortlessly. He lifted back from teasing his current pink target, giving it an extra flick for good measure with his tongue, and pulled the blonde's pants completely off.

Naruto laid an arm over his eyes to try and hide his fierce blush that just intensified when he heard Kakashi chuckle. He felt his arm being pulled away as Kakashi kissed his flushed forehead lightly. He took the blonde's hands and led them to the edge of his black nin pants.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, then back down to wear his hands were as he pulled them down. Kakashi aided Naruto and pulled them off when they slid down to his ankles, leaving the two of them with only one layer of cloth separating them from flush skin on skin.

Naruto out of habit reached south to pull down his boxers, when a pale hand stopped him.

"What're you doing?" Kakashi said.

"Giving you what you want," Naruto said, a little confused. Kakashi smiled gently and kissed his chastely on the lips.

"Naruto, this isn't about giving me what I want. It's about both of us loving each other. I'm not doing this for a quick fling. I'm not Sasuke. So please…"

Kakashi swept Naruto's hands from the rim of his boxers and replaced them with his own.

"…let yourself be the one receiving pleasure…and allow me to be the one giving it to you."

Naruto felt his insides build up until he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and reached his eyes. He nodded and Kakashi returned the smile with a soft one of his own before gently moving Naruto's boxers from his body, leaving him bare and beautiful. Kakashi knew that he would never get tired of the sight.

Kakashi trailed kisses from Naruto's chest, down to his stomach, tracing the Kyuubi's seal with his tongue, before finally heading further south and licking the underside of Naruto's shaft.

"A-hah!" Naruto gasped, arching upward and curling his fingers into the cotton sheets under him. He panted as Kakashi bobbed his head up and down, taking him in deeper and sucking. He couldn't help but gasp Kakashi's name as his teeth grazed the hot flesh, pulling his mouth and teasing the slit before diving back in.

"K-Kashi…Ka!!"

Kakashi released Naruto's member and kissed him passionately just as the blond released between them, his sharp cry engulfed by their connected mouths.

Naruto struggled to catch his breath, bliss trailing over the blue pattern of his eyes idly. Kakashi meanwhile tried to make the pleasure last for Naruto as much as possible, stroking his member and teasing the blonde's earlobe with small nibbles and swift licks.

As Naruto's mind gained control once more, he moaned softly as his lower region was brought back to life again. He pulled Kakashi's mouth from his ear to attach it to his own, their teeth clacking and tongues clashing as they kissed heatedly.

Kakashi tore away to hastily disposed of his boxers before diving back in, letting Naruto's sweet addictive taste swim over his tongue and light a trail up his spine like wildfire. He pressed their bodies close, their arousals browsing and causing them both to break their mouths and groan.

Kakashi looked into Naruto's eyes that seemed to reflect his own lust, and he reached a hand down to the floor. He found his previously discarded pants and reached into the pocket, pulling out a tube of lube.

He coated three of his fingers, leaning in to kiss Naruto softly at first, letting the kiss escalate on its own. He circled Naruto's entrance before probing his finger in. Naruto felt the intrusion, but didn't bother to acknowledge it as he buried his hands in Kakashi's hair and pulled him closer to further deepen their fervent kissing.

After briefly stretching Naruto with one finger, he added another. This time Naruto couldn't help but try to naturally move away from the invasion.

Kakashi rubbed Naruto's side with his free hand, calming him as his lips brushed against a scarred cheek. His finger's scissored despite Naruto's spazzing muscles. After a moment the blond settled, just getting used to the feeling of further stretching when Kakashi placed the third and final finger in.

Naruto winced as he flexed them, acclimating his entrance to better accommodate what was to replace them. Kakashi made soft shushing noises as Naruto whimpered a little, and he stroked the blond hair that fell around his lovers face, sticking to the back of his tan neck a little.

Kakashi moved his fingers in deeper, searching for that one spot that he knew would have Naruto seeing stars. After about a minute and a half he was about to give up, when he shifted the trio of fingers downward a little, and Naruto arched almost completely off the bed, letting out a disjointed groan of Kakashi's name.

Kakashi couldn't help but grin a little at his final success, and pulled out his fingers. He coated himself thoroughly, hurting Naruto being the last thing on his list.

He lifted Naruto's legs up to rest on his shoulders while the blond caught his breath from his prior outburst.

"Naruto," Kakashi said. Naruto looked at Kakshi, his breath a little more under control. "This will hurt for a moment."

"I trust you," Naruto breathed, nodding yet again. Kakashi gave him a light kiss before positioning himself and slowly entering, pushing forward as the still tight muscles clamped down.

Naruto choked back a cry, but couldn't stop the tears that escape from the sides of his eyes, slipping down his whiskered cheeks.

Kakashi let out the breath he had been holding and leaned forward, kissing each of Naruto's cheeks before continuing his journey in.

He felt pleasure course through his veins, and it swam in his blood like a drug. He could have sworn that for one moment he had popped up to heaven for a quick visit, then plunged down to hell to say hello before finding a balance between the two to where he was now.

"K-Kashi," Naruto breathed. He winced as Kakashi thrust himself fully in. For a moment there was just the sound of panting as Kakashi waited for the blond to adjust.

Naruto nodded after a brief pause, and Kakashi began to move. He roamed inside for a moment before pulling out until the tip was just barely sheathed, before plunging in hard and fast.

Naruto gasped harshly as Kakashi saw sparks explode over his eyes and he felt fireworks detonate in his body, making his skin ripple with pleasure. He plunged in and out again, this time searching for that one spot again.

He knew he found it when Naruto wailed his name loudly; god, if that wasn't the most beautiful sound he had ever heard then he didn't know what was.

He picked up the pace, holding Naruto's hips to steady him as he dove in and out, striking Naruto's prostate until the blond couldn't see or hear anymore as everything became a blur of touches and senses.

He grabbed Kakashi's pale shoulders, meeting each of the nin's thrusts. Their pants and groans filled the air space quickly, making the atmosphere feel hot and thick around them.

Kakashi placed his arms under Naruto's arms, lifting him into a sitting position. Naruto wound his arms around Kakashi's neck as he continued to thrust and move quickly inside of him. Kakashi held Naruto close, panting as their hips clashed with every strike.

He leaned down on the bed until Naruto was atop him. The blond moved experimentally, moaning when he felt his prostate stimulated again.

Kakashi held Naruto's hips as the blond moved and impaled himself over and over again, his head falling back with his intense moans and gasps of pleasure.

Kakashi felt his insides hit overload and he tackled Naruto back onto the bed, atop the blond once more. He thrust in and out mercilessly, his movements becoming disconnected and frantic. Naruto hurried to keep up, trying to meet each thrust, until he couldn't take anymore.

White hot pleasure gushed through him as he arched and screamed Kakashi's name in euphoria, collapsing onto the bed in a hot mess of sweat and pants after coming between them.

Kakashi kept his frantic pace up, his own limit having been broken long ago. He wanted to come, but also wanted to make the pleasure last for Naruto more.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle, pulling him close into an embrace as he released inside the blond.

"Na-Naruto..!!"

He let his body give way on top of the blond, panting as the waves of bliss swelled over him like the waves crashing against the sea shore, slowly fading.

He pulled out of Naruto slowly, kissing the blond when he saw him wince.

He lay beside him before reaching an arm over to hold the blond close to spoon against him, interlacing their hands.

Words were unnecessary as they both floated off into a post orgasmic sleep, bathing in the afterglow.

**LEMON ENDS**

-x-x-x-x-KakaNaru-x-x-x-x-

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he discovered that the bed he and Kakashi had shared was missing an occupant. Naruto sat up.

_Where's Kakashi? _

The poor blonde felt tears well up and spill, creating silvery trails down his face.

_So I __**was **__just used for sex. _

Naruto thought bitterly, curling up and tucking his knees under his chin. Sobs racked the anguished boy's body.

Kakashi picked up the take away ramen **(1)**, he had just bought.

_Naruto should be hungry, we haven't eaten since yesterday. _

The perverted ninja walked slowly, his orange book nowhere in sight. He was too busy immersed in his thoughts to realize that he was out of character.

_What am I to him? Sure I love him. But am I just a rebound for what Sasuke did to him?_

Kakashi dismissed the unpleasant thoughts.

Kakashi pushed the door open. Clicking the door shut he headed to the bedroom to check up on Naruto.

"Naruto?!" Kakashi exclaimed, seeing Naruto curled up, sobbing. Dropping the ramen on a nearby bench, Kakashi rushed to the blonde. Pulling him into his arms, Kakashi demanded to know what was wrong. Naruto looked up at him, smiling softly.

"I am such an idiot!"

Kakashi flinched at that.

_Has he decided he was an idiot for doing that with me?_

Naruto noticing Kakashi's expression, he giggled.

"No Kakashi, what I did with you is something I will never regret,"

Kakashi scratched his neck sheepishly.

_Was I really that obvious?_

"So then why were you crying?" It was Naruto's turn to look sheepish.

"I woke up and saw you left and kinda you know panicked…."

Kakashi smirked, "does that mean what I think it does little Naru-chan?"

Naruto blushed violently. "Shut up pervert!"

"Oh ho, I do believe that Naru-chan has fallen in love with his sensei," Kakashi said teasingly, but on the inside he really did want to know if Naruto liked him back.

"Maybe I have…" Naruto whispered quietly, though Kakashi caught every word of it. Very pleased, Kakashi laughed, "What was that?" Naruto blushed an impossible shade of red.

"Shut up you pervert you heard what I said already!" Kakashi erupted in peals of laughter, collapsing on the bed with Naruto still trapped in his arms. When the laughter finally died down, Kakashi whispered earnestly, "Aishiteru **(2) **Naruto-koi," and Kakashi was happy enough to receive a,

"Aishiteru Kashi-koi."

**A/N:**

**(1)** Take away ramen: I have no idea XD

**(2 **Aishiteru: if you don't already know what this means you are an idiot and because I am mean I will not tell you what it means! Naw, I am joking. If you haven't already guessed it. It means I love you.

Everyone thank my awesome beta for the **LEMON**!

**IMPORTANT**

I need a OCC character for chapter 4 and since I have no idea who or what it will be I have picked a number, the person who's review is that number will get design the OCC character!

ALSO I am planning on writing a new fanfiction! It is an AU, and an ItaNaru pairing.

Summary: Naruto is a loser at Konoha high, he is laughed at by everyone but his friends. But he lives a secret life!

Now the question is what will he be?

**VOTE**

1 Dancer

2 Model

3 Musician

So REVIEW and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By Turquoise-Kitsune and her alter-ego, Raven**

**Beta-ed by the lovely Imperial Mint**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have made no profit from this, and no (fur-bearing) animals were harmed during the creation of this document. Allergy alert: may contain nutmeg, but I doubt it. Return for refund where applicable. Not recommended for persons with sugar-restricted diets. Batteries are included -- best of luck finding them. Proud sponsor of the 1934 penguin Olympic games at McMurdo Sound, Antarctica. May cause irritability, sleeplessness or warts after prolonged use. Contents under pressure. BHT added to preserve freshness. Caution: this product has caused some laboratory rats to rip through their cages, fly across the room and brutally murder hundreds of innocent people. Shake well before using. No vacuum tubes or other user-serviceable parts inside. Not to be combined with other radio-isotopes except under the advice of a physician. Avoid prolonged exposure to ultraviolet light. Not intended for use by children or liberals under the age of five (XD)

Disclaimer Disclaimer: I don't own the disclaimer above; I am just the poor sap that stole it from the clever person who made it up.

**In Konoha**

Tsunade sat at her desk, drunk, with sake bottles littering the floor of the Hokage's office. It was 2:30 in the afternoon, exactly the time when Tsunade got out the booze, but also the time Shizune came in to take away Tsunade's precious sake and nag at the Godaime for not doing her work. But not today.

While Tsunade lay, utterly wasted on the desk, Shizune had collapsed on the couch after she too had consumed too much alcohol. Why?

The reason was that, after 5 days of vanishing, the blonde haired blob of sunshine was still AWOL.

There was much celebration in Konoha at first, when the vile villagers found out that Naruto had left, but after them hearing the details of Naruto's departure, they too felt guilty. Who were they if anything BUT the monsters? It seemed Konoha had lost its light

**FLASHBACK**

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune called, entering the Hokage's office, soon followed by Sasuke and Sakura, who looked pleased with herself. Before anyone had said anything, the pink haired girl stepped forward, and addressed the Hokage.

"Well Tsunade-shishou, I think you will be pleased to know that the MONSTER has left Konoha."

Tsunade looked perplexed.

"Monster…..what are you talking about Sakura?"

The pinkie grinned and snatched the farewell note in Sasuke's hand, tossing it to Tsunade.

A moment of silence passed after the blonde had read the note.

"This-this……?"

"Yes sensei! Thanks to me and Sasuke-kun, the monster has FINALLY left the village! No need to thank me, just doing my duty as a Kunoichi!" The room was filled with a blast of intense killer intent but before Tsunade had the chance to so much as raise a hand against Sakura, Shizune struck.

The girl smashed through 3 solid walls before collapsing in a pile of rubble. Shizune stood there snarling while Tsunade smiled.

_Her punches are getting better._

**END FLASHBACK**

**--**

A pink haired blob could be seen trailing her way through Konoha's busy crowds.

_HOW DARE THEY!?I am Haruno Sakura! How can they talk to me that way! And not to mention that Tsunade dropped me as an apprentice, AND took the Hyuuga whore and Ino pig, _(look who's talking)

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura walked up slowly towards the Hokage's office. She had been called early this morning because Tsunade had said she needed to tell the pinkette something important.

"Tsunade-sensei?" The girl peeked through the door to see Tsunade talking to two other people.

The girl stepped in uninvited.

"Ah Sakura?" Tsunade looked up, an unfamiliar glint in her honey eyes. Beside her stood Hinata and Ino, both looking rather smug.

Sakura sneered at them with contempt, as if to say 'look who's my sensei!' The girls ignored the look and smiled politely.

"Well Haruno, due to recent occurrences I have been forced to drop you as a student," Tsunade dead-panned.

"EXCUSE ME?!" the pink _thing _thundered.

"Oh you are excused," the usually quiet Hinata replied. The pinkie's eyes narrowed.

"Oh and who are you to insult me, _Hyuuga_?" Sakura sneered and this time it was Ino answered.

"_We _are the _new _apprentices of Tsunade-sama,"

Sakura frowned, "Tsunade-sensei, why are _they _talking such rubbish? _I _am your apprentice!"

Tsunade smirked, "You _were_," the Hokage glared at her, "all the recent activities have shown me that you are nothing but a useless, incompetent, self-obsessed _thing_!"

Sakura suddenly laughed, "Oh that's it! You are dropping me because I helped get rid of a _monster! _Well that is what Naruto is! I disgusting, stupid-"

Hinata stepped forward, a snarl marring her pretty face, "I dare you to finish that sentence! Naruto is NOT a MONSTER! He is a beautiful and kind-hearted person who has spent his life treated miserably for something he didn't do! And if you can call someone like _that _a monster, I suggest you take a look in the mirror AMA! (1)"

Ino nodded and held back Hinata, though she wanted to help the once timid girl shred Sakura.

Sakura laughed with contempt, "Really Ino! You _helped _chase away the monster! Remember?"

Ino snarled, "At least I have the decency to feel guilty! Besides it wasn't like I was told! You however knew what was between them!!"

Sakura grinned, and flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Whatever!" She turned on her heel and left, leaving behind three seething woman.

**END FLASHBACK**

The pink haired menace frowned at the memory.

_Oh well! I will always be a better ninja than EITHER of them!_

The girl smiled and ran off into the forest to find HER _Sasuke-kun_.

-x-x-x-x-KakaNaru-x-x-x-x-

Somewhere on the outskirts of Konoha, near the training grounds, walked a saddened dolphin. Genma walked hand-in-hand with his lover as Iruka sobbed helplessly.

"I can't believe he left!! Why? Why? Why?" Genma hugged his dolphin and mused silently.

"Dolphin you know what that brat was doing behind his back. Of course he would have left, would you have been able to put up with seeing the man you loved in another's arms?"

Iruka's sobbing stopped.

"You right, I just hope he is happy out there, wherever he is."

--

The pair wandered back into the market place, soon spotting some of Naruto's _real _friends. Hinata and Kiba walked hand in hand, like a true couple in love, often gazing at each other lovingly when the other wasn't looking.

Shikamaru and Temari were bickering like a married couple, which would be true in a few more weeks and Lee was running about behind them as TenTen laughed at the antics of her boyfriend.

To Iruka's surprise, he also saw Neji and Gaara walking together, ignoring the bewildered glances thrown at them.

_Well, love can be found in the strangest places, _Iruka mused.

Ino was there too; she was once again accepted amongst her friends after she explained the details of what had happened. Chouji was with her too and they walked together, Ino laughing at him teasingly.

Sai was also there, strangely enough, trailing slightly behind them, his fake smile perfectly in place.

Iruka smiled and waved at his former students, their lovers and the ROOT member who waved back. Soon the large group moved together, attempting to find a place to have dinner.

Then they seemingly walked in the two elder council members and the Haruno family who were having dinner with Sasuke. They heard voices speaking angrily in hushed tones.

"You will marry Sakura!" Homura exclaimed, standing from the table where she was previously seated.

"Now that the demon has gone and we have found you with the girl, you have to marry her; don't be a disgrace like your _brother._"

Sasuke fell into the trap.

"Fine," he spat as the restaurant was filled with a loud screeching. Sakura bounced up and down with joy, disgusting all the onlookers while Mr and Mrs Haruno sat there looking very smug.

Naruto's real friends passed them coolly, not sparing them a glance. Sakura, upon seeing them and not realising that they were obviously not going to speak to her, rushed up to them, shrieking in their faces.

"Sakura-san, what exactly are you saying?" Sai asked politely.

"Oh, oh, oh, ME AND SASUKE ARE GETTING MARRIED! Now that the ugly monster has left we can be together FOREVER!" She smiled happily. (GAG Oh great she's happy!)

The room suddenly filled with incredible killer intent at the mention of 'monster'. All of Naruto's friends glared, twitching angrily. Except Sai. The raven stepped forward grinning, before bringing up his fist and punching Sakura thoroughly, sending her sprawling.

The rest of the group advanced on her as the pinkette looked around for help. Unfortunately for her, parents had left with the council members to organize the wedding and her future fiancé, not giving a shit about her, had walked off.

Suddenly Iruka spoke, "Leave her alone."

Every one turned to gape at the dolphin. Sakura stood up and dusted off.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei! I knew you saw the monster too!"

Sakura then found herself pinned against the wall, the usually gentle Chuunin grasping her neck. The killer intent had tripled.

"Stupid bitch! Naruto, a monster? That's a joke! Have _you _looked in a mirror recently? No wait that's right you can't! Because every time you look at one it cracks!"

Sakura whimpered, _why is Iruka sensei saying such mean things? _(A/N 'cause they're true)

Iruka snarled at the girl, muttering things that made their ancestors turn in their graves though no one made any attempt to stop him. They all knew what she had done, Ino had too, but the poor blonde didn't know about the lovers and even so, at least she had the dignity to feel shitty about it.

"Listen here AMA! We don't like you! You played a part in hurting someone we all love! One of the only people who gave a fuck about you. We all HATE you, so don't fucking come near us, unless you have a death wish-"

"IRUKA!" the two council members came in, soon followed by Tsunade and Shizune.

"IRUKA UNHAND MRS UCHIHA!" Koharu howled, causing the Chuunin to loosen his grasp and face them. He chuckled, but it was not the type of joy filled laughter he usually used, no, his voice was filled with scorn.

"Is that what you're calling the whore now?" Iruka asked angrily as tears sprang to his eyes and cascaded down his face.

"Naruto was _nothing less _than Konoha's sunshine! He made so many people happy, asking of nothing for himself! Have ANY of you seen his apartment? Have you seen the way he lives? AND JUST WHEN HE FUCKING FINDS SOMETHING GOOD ABOUT HIS LIFE THAT FUCKED UP BITCH AND YOUR OH-SO-PRECIOUS UCHIHA HAS TO SCREW THAT OVER FOR HIM TOO!" Iruka collapsed onto the floor and was gathered up in the arms of his lover. Genma threw a dirty look at Sakura, who was now looking coolly at the collapsed Chuunin.

"Really Iruka sensei, you really should compose yourself!"

Gaara then lost control, not being able to deal with the pinkette's antics. His sand escaped his gourd and wrapped around the pink haired menace, dangling her body in the air.

Homura shrieked loudly, "Kazekage-sama please put down Haruno-san!" Gaara ignored them and tossed the pinkette through the wall, letting her drop onto the floor with a crunch. Everyone remained silent, not sure how to react, though most people were hiding smirks.

Tsunade took this moment to make an announcement.

"Hey! Listen up, I have something to say!" the crowd turned to face Godaime. "Okay I have decided to step down from my position as Hokage," the council members chuckled evilly.

"So we can have Sasuke-kun step up as Hokage?"

Tsunade snorted, "You wish, Naruto _will _be my successor but as the gaki isn't here, I am having Shizune watch over my duties for me! Got that you old coots? Shizune's in charge!"

Most of the people grinned at the blatant show of disregard to the council members and made a fuss of congratulating a blushing Shizune.

Suddenly Mrs Haruno came running in, followed by her husband. Her eyes travelled from Sakura to Iruka before shrieking, "You bastard what did you do to my daughter?"

The dolphin sat up from Genma's arms saying, "Ah shut up you old hag and go screw yourself!" before stalking out, leaving everyone gaping as Genma hurried after his lover.

_Wow, dolphin is full of surprises today_.

--

Hey Guys!! Did you like chapter 3?

Also to all those awesome people who voted in the last chapter, Naruto's secret occupation will be a musician. But thanks to all those sad faces who wanted the model and dancer, I will have some photo shoots in it and a dance scene.

The question is what type of dance scene?

- Night Club

- Prom

- Party

Personally I would like to chose the party so the bastards in the story will be able to stare at Naruto's awesome, (and arousing) dancing skills!

Also please comment on the following:

After his parent's assassination, Naruto was left to live alone, ridiculed at his high school. But how will he react when a mysterious couple show up, claiming that Naruto is betrothed to their son.

What do you think? The choices are:

- ItaNaru, (Dark and mysterious, with the bright and bubbly!)

- KyuuNaru, (RED HEAD + BLONDE nose bleed)

- KyuuItaNaru, (SO HOTT!)

- GaaShikaNaru, (LOVE THIS THREESOME!)

Please comment it makes me feel special! And makes me want to write more! Also I apologize in advance that the next chapter will be a bit late.

LOVE TURQUOISE AND RAVEN!


	4. Interlude

**INTERLUDE **

_Dear Tsunade-neechan_

_I am sorry I left like that. Seeing Sasuke like that really got me. But don't worry now, I am really happy. I am currently in Wave country, I love it here. It's like I am finally away from the nightmare! No one here hates me, and it feels good nee-chan, really good to be able to walk down the street without being in constant fear of being attacked by the people supposed to be protecting me. _

_I now live in a simple little house near a forest. Kakashi insisted on finding a place that was safe enough to raise a child in. Yes we are together now. It's an amazing feeling! Just being near him fills me with so much joy! Kami I love him! _

_Now I am sure you want to know about the child…….. or should I say children? I am currently with three. From what Kyuu says, only one of them is Sasuke's, the other two are Kakashi's. since I am male and can't bear children naturally, we will be having a C section. They will be taken out of me at 7 months along. I can't wait to see them! They will be beautiful!_

_Oh while in wave we met a wolf youkai. Toumoya-san helped release Kyuu from me, and you'll never guess what! Kyuu and Toumoya are lovers! But really they are terrible, constantly bickering, but I can tell, they love each other way more than they let on, you can see it in their eyes. _

_I hear you finally got together with Jiraiya? Well I am sure you'll keep him in line. I also hear that you stepped down from Hokage? Tell the truth I was very surprised, well never mind it's your life, and you have served Konoha greatly, a true hero. _

_Well nee-chan I have to go now and save the house before it collapses, with two youkai you never know. _

_Love Uzumaki Naruto._

Naruto rolled up the scroll neatly, before summoning a falcon. "Hey Rei!" the falcon shook his sandy head slightly; it's piercing gold eyes watching Naruto affectionately, "Naru-chan, this goes to Tsunade I assume?"

"Yeah, can you manage it?" the old bird chuckled deeply, "hai, hai," the blonde gingerly tied the scroll to Rei's leg, before patting the majestic bird lightly. "Don't have too much fun, with Kakashi!" Naruto blushed as Rei took flight, his sand golden wings glinting in the setting sun.

He sighed softly against the wind. Leaning against the window frame and letting his eyes close. His body was enclosed by two exceptionally warm arms.

"Back so soon kaka-chan?"

"Hai Naru-chan, how was your day?"

"aa, the usual Kyuu-tou and Toumoya-chan were fighting again, I wish they would use that anger doing something more _constructive_,"

"And by constructive you mean what Naruto-chan?" a silver haired man entered the room, his vibrant violet eyes, glinting amusedly. Toumoya grinned at them, "Lovebirds still at it?"

Naruto giggled, "What about you and your little fox?"

"Neh, you're right why should I bother you? When I have some-"Naruto raised his hands in surrender, "Hai, Hai spare us the details!"

Kakashi grinned, his perverted grin, "Speak for yourself Naru-chan! I am open to all suggestions..."

Naruto bopped his perverted masked lover over the head, "Eh, ERO!!"

Kakashi pouted, "But you love it!"

- - Tsunade's office- -

The former Godaime sat in her former office, her fingers threaded together before her chin, her honey brown eyes staring blankly into the wall of white nothingness. Though it did not seem it, the blessed hime was smiling. She had just read her would-be brothers letter, and though shocked, she had accepted him and his new lover.

_Much better than that Uchiha scum if you ask me! And what's to think Toumoya the wolf demon was with the nine tailed _fox! _Never has there ever been a stranger couple……well apart from Kakashi and Naruto._

She sighed blissfully,

_Never thought my sweet, chibi otouto would fall for the formidable sharingan ERO Kakashi. _

She let her face split into a soft heartfelt smile, as she stood, picking up a battered rucksack. She cast one more look around her former office, before vanishing in a soft poof.

**XxXxX**

He he he, hi guys! (cowers behind Itachi plushie) DON'T HURT ME!! I had major mid terms, and I had piles and piles of homework and revision. So this is just a random interlude I wrote, and I am writing chapter 4 write now, and if my beta is as awesome as she usually is you can have the chapter by Friday.

**MY CHALLENGE  
**I am challenging you to challenge me to a challenge! For after I finish this story I shall be bored.  
the rules for the challenges I will take:  
- It MUST be Harry Potter only, no crossovers  
- It MUST be slash  
- It should preferably a threesome

So get thinking and challenge me to a hot slashy HP fanFic!

LoVe TuRqUoIsE aNd RaVeN


	5. Chapter 4

_It has been the almighty time skip, the greatest tool in a lazy author's arsenal..._

**Chapter 4**

**By Turquoise-Kitsune and her alter-ego, Raven **

- -7 years later - - May - -

The last standing Uchiha was having a very bad day. This morning he was greeted by the lovely sight of his wife, Sakura, who was off to go be checked yet again. That's right 7 years after his blonde ex-lovers, departure the Uchiha clan was still without an heir, thanks to one Sakura.

Though the couple went at it like bunnies, to everyone's disgust, morning, noon and night. But Sakura was so impossible to impregnate, that it was driving Sasuke up the wall.

Said Uchiha was in fact currently sitting on his most favourite beanie couch, drowning himself in the blackest coffee he could find, while hopping that in her blackest of hearts, Karma would be as kind as to grant him a child. Unfortunately for him, Karma was a bitch, and had no intention of being kind to him.

As to prove this point, the door burst open, and in came the pink banshee, otherwise known, as Sakura _Uchiha_, his wife.

"Sasuke-dantsuku! You won't believe it but-"

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"But I am!!"

You may be wondering how this was Karma's way of punishing him. But all will be revealed, not now.

"You are?!" Sasuke shouted,

"Hm, Now don't you think we should celebrate?" Sakura said in what I believe she thought a seductive voice, I can tell you it sounded about as arousing as a cat eating expired cream and rotten tuna, and leaving the excretions on your bed as an early birthday present, in other words, not arousing at all.

"What? No way! We need to get to the Hokage's office so I can file a divorce!" And so began the descent to insanity Sakura style.

"But-but you love me! We have been married for 7 years! Did it all mean nothing?!"

"Yup," Blunt, to the point and 100 accurate on Sasuke's behalf, "I only stayed with you for my dignity and a baby. Now you are having my baby so I don't have to bother with all this heir nonsense,"

Sakura gasped, as if something had impaled her heart, _No it can't end like this! I won't let it!_

"But Sasuke-dantsuku-"

"No more dantsuku, husband nonsense,"

"What about the baby? How will it cope knowing that's its father abandoned it,"

"The heck with the baby! There is only one thing I care about now!"

"And what's that?" Spat Sakura,

"Getting back _my _Naruto!"

Sakura laughed bitterly, "Always comes back to him doesn't it? You are pathetic; you were screwing others right under his nose, and when he runs away after finding out, you don't lift a finger to find him. You only want him now because there's no one left for you to screw, and in your opinion he was the ah what was it you said, "the best fuck I have had in this whore village", why exactly would he want you back?"

"Because he loves me and I realize that I love him to!"

"No you lust him, and how do you know he hasn't found another lover?"

The seed of doubt was planted, and Sakura turned on her heel and stomped up to the guest room to no doubt cry and binge eat from her secret stash of pastry's, that was most likely the reason to the loss of her not-so-shapely to begin with body.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sasuke wailed, "He loves me, he can't have found another!"

His anguished calls fell on deaf ears, as Sakura locked herself in the guest room and proceeded to gorge on whatever food was near. While Sasuke stood in the lounge of their mansion, desperately hoping that Karma did not have something up her sleeve. Unfortunately for him, Karma was having too much fun to stop now.

- - Hokage's office - -

Shizune sat hunched over her desk, scribbling furiously at the over flowing paper work. Unlike her Master she was very efficient at her work, and as horrifying as it sounded she actually _enjoyed _doing paper work.

Shizune paused briefly, dipping her pen in ink, before continuing her neat scribble, humming softly, until she was interrupted by a brisk tapping at the door.

"Enter!" Shizune was soon flooded by the warm hug of her master.

"Tsunade-sama!" both woman clung to each other sobbing softly, only to be interrupted by a cough.

"Jiraiya-sama! You are back too!" Shizune gushed

"Well, I could hardly let my wife travel alone, could I?" the old man said sheepishly.

Shizune's eyes widened for a moment before babbling out a congratulations.

Tsunade smiled at the sight of her excited apprentice,

"Tsunade-sama? Have you heard from Naruto yet?"

The older woman's smiled extended, "he will be returning in time for the cherry blossom festival, with his family,"

"Family?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade shared a mysterious look before Jiraiya replied, "Blondie went and got himself a husband and a couple on mini-me's"

Shizune giggled, "Mini-me's?"

Tsunade could only smile, she was home.

**XxXxXx**

Wow! I actually updated!! So um this is unbeta-ed too, so excuse all mistakes. I have to say you guys are aMaZiNg! I received so much support for this story and I am currently grinning like an idiot as I go read my reviews! Future Naruto and family will be revealed in the next chapter, as this one was for all those who wanted to see Sasuke. Yup, he is a self-absorbed man-whore who abandons kids.

There is this awesome surprise in the next chapter, that will prove to all fellow Sakura-haters I haven't gone soft on her.

And come one guys! I want some challenges! I love challenges!

And I love you guys too!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By Turquoise-Kitsune and her alter-ego, Raven **

**Unbeta-ed **

Today was a day to celebrate in Konoha. It was time for the illustrious Cherry Blossom Festival, the beginning of spring. Konoha's usually rather barren roads and avenues, were decorated with all sorts of flowers, putting the Yamanaka clan on high.

But also while people were celebrating another spring, the friends of our special blonde, were eagerly awaiting his arrival. Said people were currently milling around, dressed in their best clothes, chattering quietly about their friend and how much he would have changed and about the very mysterious family.

Though happiness wasn't the word to describe the richest couple in town. The Uchiha's were currently standing together in a corner, looking quite unhappy, but for different reasons. Sasuke was upset that he was dragged outside his gloomy mansion and made stand outside in the actual sunshine,

_Kami-sama! What if I get a tan?? Uchiha's don't get tans!_

Sakura was also upset, though she was happy this morning when the divorce Sasuke filed was declined, no now she was unhappy because she husband was acting like he hated her. As a couple they were expected to attend together, and stay together, and Sakura wouldn't leave her husband to be mauled by his no-longer-existent fan club. But Sasuke wouldn't do anything with her, rather standing stoically, than actually communicate in anything other than monosyllables.

Sasuke grimaced, as his still-wife tried to convince him to win her a plushie toy,

"For Kami-sama, Sakura your 25 not 5, pull yourself together, have some pride, you're an Uchiha for fuck's sake!" he raged at Sakura, who whimpered and began to brawl.

"Why do you hate me?! I have loved you, and given everything you wanted!! Was I only for sex?"

She shrieked, drawing in many unimpressed looks. Behind her a cool voice spoke, before Sasuke could chide her, "Excuse me miss but I think you dropped something…"

Their attention was drawn to a pretty blonde. The blonde had longish hair, that fell straight clipped off, at mid-neck, revealing pointed elf ears. She? He? Had a very petite figure, covered up with an exquisite black kimono, with a golden obi, that matched the sun-kissed locks. The figure smirked, pure cerulean eyes, sparkling mischievously.

The crowd stared at the blonde while, Sakura said, her face still tear streaked, "What have I dropped?"

The grin spread wider, "Oh just your dignity, not that you had much to begin with,"

The people surrounding laughed at the comment, while fat tears began to once again trail down Sakura's face, shrieking, "How dare you?! I am an Uchiha!"

The blonde sneered at this, "then you'd better start acting like it, before your _delightful _husband sells you out like the whore you are."

Sakura scowled angrily, at the sound of laughter that taunted her, raising her fist she charged charka into it and rammed it forward, aiming for the blonde's face.

Suddenly the was a burst of smoke and Sakura's fist was clenched firmly in a gloved hand, away from the blonde's face.

"Kakashi?" a voice called, as Iruka immerged from the crowd, soon followed by several of Naruto's friends. The brunette approached his ex-lover, "what are you doing here? The last we heard of you, you had retired after a mission and refused to return, and are you wearing a kimono?"

"Ma, ma, I've been here and there, and the Kimono was forced upon be by my beautiful, but rather demonic wife," everyone listening gaped. Cool-as-a-cucumber bachelor Kakashi was married, and was wearing a kimono? They were all increasing proud of the blonde, whoever it was, anyone who could ground Kakashi, who was notorious for his one night stands, and make him commit, and let alone make him wear _anything _formal, was indeed a force to be reckoned with.

The blonde grimaced, "Don't call me wife, I am a man Damnit, and you will respect me as one!"

Kakashi instantly sobered up, to everyone's amazement.

A giggling voice nearby called out, "Kaa-san's got you whipped, doesn't he?"

The crowd parted to reveal three children, a smirking Tsunade and a sheepish Jiraiya.

"Oi gaki, what have I told you about leaving your kids to run amuck? Though Seiran and Tsuki are excellent at weeding out perverts," Said the old Hokage, gesturing first to a raven haired girl, about 7, with sparkling blue eyes that were so dark, they were almost black, and then a silver haired girl, the same age, with the same eyes, except with a lighter hue.

They both stood at equal height with a mischievous glint in their eye, both adorned in identical blue kimono's decorated with silver patterns. They giggled before running forward, and jumping onto their mother, who smiled happily.

"Tsunade, where is Shiro??"

She grimaced, "the brat is almost as bad as Jiraiya, Kakashi and Kyuu. I caught them all at the onsen, and proceeded to unleash my fury on them, but Kakashi, Kyuu, and Shiro escaped,"

The blonde looked horrified that his 6 year old son was peeking at woman, and chided his husband for encouraging it.

Suddenly a grim Toumoya appeared dragging both a red haired and eyed man and a younger boy with silver blonde hair, and eyes that of his mother, by their ears, Toumoya, Tsunade and the blonde proceeded to smack the crap out of the men involved, and the to sisters were also lecturing their brother, completely ignorant of the bewildered crowd.

Suddenly Gaara growled, "What the fuck's going on here?!" He turned towards the blonde, "You have been here more than an hour and you still haven't greeted me Damnit Naruto!"

As the blonde, now identified as Naruto went to hug the stoic red head, a wail of disbelief was hear. Sakura stood there twitching as all of Naruto's friends greeted him enthusiastically, and were soon drawn into conversation by the chattering blonde, even Ino.

Both Uchiha's were now learning the true meaning of Karma, as Sakura was horrified to learn that a man, and Naruto no less, was _prettier _than her.

While Sasuke was learning that miracles do happen, and Sakura was right this one time about Naruto finding others. Though he was more traumatized that it was Kakashi, and they had kids.

Sakura too wanted to know and voiced this loudly in that ear-splitting voice of hers.

"I can get pregnant because my honorary tou-san, the great nine tails-" he gestured to the red head being chided by Toumoya, "Gave me the ability to bare kids, in a crazy experiment the fox did out of boredom,"

"You can have kids?!" this was Sasuke's shout, he had ignored the little voice in his head, labelled Uchiha Pride, at finding that the best screw could actually have kids and could have revived his clan.

"Yup and as you can see I have three," the blonde smirked at Kyuubi before asking, "So Sasuke where are all the kids? With Sakura the whore by your side I was sure you'd be running a mad house!"

Sasuke scowled, while Sakura answered smugly, "I am pregnant, right now actually!"

Both Naruto and Kyuubi looked shocked at this,

_Kyuu-tou, I thought that the contraception would make Sasuke's sperm infertile..?_

_**she souldn't be able to have his baby under **__**any **__**circumstances….**_

_But then…..?_

Naruto's eyes widened with sudden realization, _she isn't having his baby!_

_**No?**_

_No! she cheated, the bitch probably whored out some man to make her pregnant-_

_**So the brat wouldn't leave her!**_

Two identical malicious grins lit up on Kyuubi and Naruto's faces.

"Really Sakura?"

"Yes and the baby will be the Uchiha heir!"

"To bad then huh, how Sasuke's sperm is infertile?"

There was an uproar of laughter, Karma had served true poetic justice.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as he whirled around to see a rapidly paling Sakura, and he knew it was true. He turned glaring toward Naruto; _that little bitch!_

"So what are you going to do now you whore?! The council will exile you for making me barren! Then you and you demon spawn can go fuck that stupid perverted paedophile!" Sasuke yelled, then paled realizing what he had said.

The town was left in shocked silence, after hearing the Uchiha's speech, most furious for Naruto, but the blonde just laughed cheerfully, taunting the raven.

"Please, on the contrary I believe that you will be the one most likely of being exiled, as you are no longer the last Uchiha, but the barren one."

"What?!"

"That's right bastard, you knocked me up before I left and now as I have full legal custody of my child, I highly doubt they will send me away,"

Sasuke looked horrified for not totally honourable reasons, _I have a kid? That stupid bitch, if he had told me I would have left Sakura immediately for it!_

"Which is it?" it was not Sasuke who asked but Sakura, "Which one is Uchiha spawn?"

A snarling Seiran answered, "I am not _Uchiha _spawn, I am Uzumaki-Hatake spawn!" the girl glared, along with her younger sister and brother who both were adamant that Seiran was as Uzumaki-Hatake as them, regardless of her partial Uchiha inheritance, the sharingan.

Sasuke sneered, "She is my daughter whether you like it or not, and I am sure the council will not approve of letting an _Uchiha _into custody of demon spawn!" the raven spat, ignoring the hateful looks he was getting.

"Well Mr. Uchiha, as I am of the newly elected council, I have no issues with Naruto looking after _his _kids, I am sure he will be a better father than you, and I doubt any other members are arguing with this,"

Sasuke looked up glaring into the face of the new council reps. Who all happened to be close friends of Naruto,

_Oh shit…._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Yay almost done!! Once the epilogue is complete, this story will be officially over!

I am also taking **Challenges **now, and I am loving Harry Potter slash right now, so give me ideas people!!

Now review and I will see you next time!

LoVe


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Most shinobi don't grow every old, and those that do, do it hardly gracefully. Marred from violent battles, many shinobi end up with several disabilities. However Karma determined to make it up to Naruto and Kakashi for their hard lives saw to it that the aged gracefully. By the time their three kids graduated from the genin academy Kakashi retired to be an instructor at the school. Naruto was given the option of Hokage, but after seeing Shizune enjoy it so much, he decided that office work wasn't for him. He now worked as the infamous ANBU captain, Kiniro Kitsune, along with his loyal friends.

Kakashi made his way slowly towards the front gate of Konoha to greet his husband on their 13th anniversary. When he got there he was surprised to find that Naruto's tracker team was back, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba who was mocking Sasuke the permanent gate guard of Konoha, with his shopkeeper wife, who ran their not-so successful takeaway shop. Sakura's baby was taken away and was placed with Sai and his lover, who both loved the newly named Sayuri dearly.

"Maa, Shikamaru!" the lazy nin turned to face the older man.

"Kakashi?"

"I didn't know you were back so early, where is my Naruto-chan?"

"Eh, Naruto? He walked off earlier, said there was something important…peh, knowing him he'll be at the ramen shop, scoffing as much as he can, not even 13 years can change that…"

Kakashi frowned, _has Naruto forgotten our anniversary?_

"Well, Shikamaru…I shall go seek out my blonde now,"

Kakashi slowly treaded through the streets, as the sun sunk behind the horizon colouring the sky with various shades of crimsons and indigos. Kakashi had planned a special night out with his husband. He dropped his kids with Iruka after checking that Genma wasn't there, he knew that Kyuubi's house was no option, two horny demons in one house wasn't the best idea especially with kids around.

Kakashi sighed, his feet moving, his heart filled with thoughts of insecurity. Kakashi knew he was not all that young anymore, and he knew that he would soon lose his rugged looks. Would Naruto stop wanting him then? Would he take the kids, and leave him behind for a younger, handsome paramour? After all, Naruto was young and beautiful; nothing was stopping him from leaving.

Silver eyes prickled at the thought. Kakashi let his back hit a tree as he sunk to his knees, tears pouring down his cheeks. He sat there as the insecurities grew, leaving him desperate for Naruto. Heavy clouds moved in from the distance and the heaven's opened up above him.

Drenched, he picked himself up, slowly, almost as if in pain. He walked homeward, ignorant of the rain and cold, his thoughts only of Naruto.

Staggering up the stairs to their large apartment, he stopped at the door. Kakashi slumped against the frame. The door eased open slightly and Kakashi fell through, only to be caught but warm arms. He inhaled the soft musky scent of sandalwood and vanilla, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

---

Kakashi awoke to semi-darkness. His mask had been removed, along with his hitai-ate and was bound to a bed, wrists and feet held down, a soft sheet of silk covering him from his shoulders down. The room was lit with scented candles that glowed hazily and gave of the smell of vanilla and sandalwood, erotic sensations spread.

_Smells like Naruto, _Kakashi thought dreamily.

A door creaked open, a dark figure slid in. Soft footsteps came closer and stopped in front of the bed. Silver eyes gazed up; Kakashi gasped. Naruto's eyes glowed with passion, his elfin features flushed. Silver eyes trailed slowly down the tan body, observing.

Petite frame, hairless chest, nipples pebbled, flat stomach leading down to curvy hips, perfect golden skin slicked with the shine of sweat. The eyes trailed lower giving into taut thighs and……Kakashi moaned at the sight of Naruto's arousal hardened, peeping out of a nest of sun kissed locks.

Silver met blue, a sensual smirk bloomed over Naruto's face. He leant over, climbing onto the bed and crawling over Kakashi's bound body. He stopped directly on top of the silverette, arousal to arousal, peachy full lips towards Kakashi's ear.

"I see you, you know. Mooning all the time, wondering when I'll leave," a pink tongue darted out, swiping at the appendage.

"After tonight, you won't _ever _wonder again," Teeth nibbled lightly at the earlobe.

"After tonight you won't ever doubt," warm air was breathed onto the wet ear, as the sinful mouth travelled south.

"After tonight you will _know, _that I absolutely _fucking _love you, and I'm _never _letting go,"

Sinful lips meshed onto welcoming ones, and tongues battled passionately.

Naruto sat up, and stared down onto his husband, eyes heavy lidded with lust,

"Tonight is my turn to pleasure you,"

Kisses were trailed down Kakashi's neck and shoulders, Naruto rubbing his arousal deftly against Kakashi's own.

Kakashi writhed, moaning at the sensations. Naruto pawed at his, rubbing through the silk, leaving Kakashi panting desperately. The blonde smirked, delivering one last kiss before sitting up, on top on Kakashi's lower torso. He leant back slightly openly his legs out so Kakashi had a clear view of Naruto's prick, heavy from lust, standing to attention, precum pearling at the tip.

Nimble tan fingers slid down enticingly, reaching down to cup over the heavy prick. Another hand slid down, cupping the sacs, rolling them as the other hand moved up and down the member. Naruto's moans fill the air, accompanied by Kakashi's own, as his member swelled at the erotic sight. The blonde came with a gasp, coating his hand and the covers with his cum.

Tan fingers scoped up the cum, spreading it evenly among the digits, before Naruto lay back, giving Kakashi a peep at his puckered hole. Cum covered fingers slid down, Naruto pushed one it, adjusting before adding the second and scissoring, while his hand helped bring up an erection.

Kakashi's loins tighten seeing Naruto pleasure himself, and the silver haired man came with a resounding moan. Naruto stopped to watch Kakashi in afterglow, before ripping away the silk covers, staring predatorily at the spent member. Plump peach lips widened as a pink tongue slipped out to lap up the warm cum.

Kakashi inhaled sharply as the pink muscle brought his dick back to life. Soon Kakashi's prick was standing to attention once again. Naruto smiled at his husband, moving in for a kiss. The blonde climbed up further, levelling himself with Kakashi's ready erection. Slowly Naruto eased himself onto the member, hissing as it slid up into his anus, gasping out as it rested against his prostate.

Naruto lifted up again, before impaling himself for a second time. Kakashi moaned as the tight heat engulfed his cock. The chakra ribbons that held Kakashi in place disappeared, Kakashi sat up, grabbing Naruto's hips and slamming the blonde back down on him.

The two bodies united a way they had never before. Past fears, lust, sadness and insecurities. They united in true love.

And as they lay together, basking in afterglow, the words were whispered to the darkness,

"_After tonight our love is eternal……." _

**---**

It is OVER people!!! Please review and tell me your opinions about the story. I know I took a LONG time, but I hope the wait was worth it!!

Thanks for all the support!

Also as a note, I am free to do any oneshots you want to request.

**xxTurquoise**


End file.
